Someone Else's Name
by letsrbparty
Summary: Nick and Marlo coping with Sam&Andy's affair. Mostly T with M at the end for mentions and retelling of sex.


Nick and Marlo. The inspiration for this story came from reading another fanfic awhile back, I forget which one (sorry), where Nick and Marlo find Sam and Andy doing it in Sam's truck.

I do not own Rookie Blue because if I did I would not be so depressed all the time.

Basically Rated T , but towards the end it is Rated light M for obvious reasons (recalling sex), so if that isn't your style then go back and find another fic.

Also if you do end up reviewing and have something rude to say, don't. It doesn't affect the way I will write my stories or how this story is currently written. So, with all due respect if you have nothing nice to say, don't review.

FYI: Jerry is still alive. The only reason that Sam and Andy broke up is because she took that undercover job and left him alone for 6 months.

As they walked back to their squad car they tried to embrace what they both had just witnessed. They both had just seen their partners having sex in the front seat of Sam's truck. Marlo was furious since she had suspected that something was going on between them, but Sam always denied it and quickly changed the subject. She would try to forget about it and not press too much since she was carrying around her own baggage as well. Nick on the other hand, always seemed to ignore the tension between him and Sam, the longing looks between Andy and Swarek, and all the signs of her showing regret and remorse, a cheater's emotions on full display. They were both trying to make their relationships work oblivious to the signs of their partners love, but love can be deceiving.

2 Weeks Later

As time went on Marlo and Nick seemed to have moved on from their cheating lovers. But then came the 15th Division's Christmas Gala. Nick was supposed to go with Andy, and Marlo with Sam, but the way things had ended that obviously wasn't going to happen. Nick and Marlo decided to be each other's plus one because they were the only ones who could relate to what they were going through and not get tired of the other one bitching about how things went down in their relationships.

The second the pair walked through the doors and spotted their exes dancing, they headed straight for the bar. They each ordered 2 shots of whisky, one for each hand, and took them straight up. They continued shots for what seemed to be wan hour and then took a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and headed to the coat closet.

Nick broke the silence first. He started to ramble about Andy and how he should've seen it coming. Marlo could tell he was druunk but his next sentence made her think maybe he had sobered up.

"I told her I loved her. I was falling in love with her. I _am_ in love with her. And what did she do? She went and broke my heart." He could bare hold back the tears as he said those few little sentences. Admitting it outlaid was much harder than saying it in his head.

She was the next to speak.

"I know and understand how you are feeling. I felt the same way to. I had told Sam countless times that I had loved him but always told him he didn't need to say it back, and he never did. But I always thought he had loved me. During sex he would always stare into my eyes and tell me the things he liked most about me and our relationship. I always noticed how some of the things he said didn't really apply to me or our relationship, but I always tried not to overthink it because things were going so good, and it was so easy to be ignorant. What is the saying… "Ignorance is bliss?".. well that's how I felt. Like maybe avoiding our problems would make them go away. I guess I was wrong about that too." She grabbed the bottle of vodka from Nick's hands and took a long hard drink, staring into the abyss.

"What else were you wrong about?" Nick questioned while taking the bottle back so he could continue to get wasted.

"Well, this one time during sex while he was coming I thought I heard him say someone else's name, Andy's name. But he brushed it off and told me I was being insecure and jealous, and I believed him. And I shouldn't have. I thought I could trust him, and I was wrong." She took back the bottle and guzzled over half of what was left. "So you know what.. Here's to the freaking weekend, Here's to all the times I got wasted while thinking about if they were cheating, and here's to the time I got drunk after I found out they were cheating."

After that toast he stood up from the coat closet and went to the bar to get another bottle of vodka. On his way back he past Sam and Andy, who looked like they were having the time of their lives dancing away to the music.

When he returned, he handed the bottle to Marlo and sat down. She handed him back the already opened vodka and he then started to reminisce about his experience with the wrong name being said during sex.

"You know, one time, I had the same experience with Andy. We had just had the most mind-blowing sex, and while she was orgasming I thought I heard he saying Sam's name. I was coming down off my high so I couldn't be sure and when I brought it up, she shrugged it off like it didn't happen and then got mad at me for being jealous of Sam. Like really?! I wasn't jealous I heard what I heard. And now looking back knowing she did say his name makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up." he finished his monologue with a long sip of vodka and looked over at her and raised the bottle. "Cheers. Here's to finding out the people we thought we loved were cheating on us. What a great way to end the night."


End file.
